


In the Name of Love

by MrsKissyT



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Grocery Store, Late night Hyjinks, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/pseuds/MrsKissyT
Summary: Logan knew it was do or die time. Imagining himself as Aragorn just before attacking the Black Gates of Mordor - "FOR FRODO!!" (VERONICA!)  - he quickly took two giant steps back in preparation of the jump he was about to make.VMHQs Milestone Follower 1500 Word Fic Challenge! - from Tumblr





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really did try for the 1500 words but seeing as that didn't happen ..... I promise to do better next time!  
> Based off the VMHQ helpfully suggested prompt "All he had to show for it was a busted lip" 
> 
> No Beta, mistakes are all my own 
> 
> RT still owns the fictional loves of my life

  * Brioche Bread from Bristol Farms (make sure its super shiny on top) 


  * EXTRA CHUNKY PEANUT BUTTER (if it's not EXTRA, expect a surprise visit from MR SPARKY!) 


  * 1 giant whole Dill pickle 


  * 3 pints of Amy's Chunky Monkey 



 

"Any day now Echolls" 

Logan looked up from the list at his very, VERY pregnant and hungry wife. "Are you sure this is everything? You aren't gonna call and yell at me for not remembering to remind you to tell me to get you more..." He waved his hand towards her in an add something gesture.  

Veronica's eyes narrowed and she scoffed at him. "No," she drawled out. "That’s why I gave you a list. I know what I want and now you do to." She stepped closer to him and grabbed his free hand with both of hers. Slightly pouting, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes with eyes wide. "Pleeease?" 

Never mastering the ability to say no when she looked at him like that (and he really needed to work on that, dammit!), he rolled his eyes and nodded, leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. He looked over at the clock on his desk noting the time – 10:15pm. Bristol Farms closed at 11pm and it would take him a good twenty minutes to get there and park. Whoever decided on its location didn’t take into account the 'no street parking' issue that plagued that end of Mission Ave. There were roughly twenty parking spaces, at least six were taken by employees, three set aside for handicap, and one area that could easily fit two cars set aside for motorbikes. Most people that lived in that neighborhood had their groceries delivered, because really, who in the '09 zip would dare be caught in a GROCERY STORE of all places? (OH, THE HORROR!) "I'd better leave now if I want to make it before closing." He stood up, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone from the desk and headed downstairs to the garage.  

"Hurry back! You take too long and my craving might change!" Veronica called down the stairs after him.  

"Yep!" he called over his shoulder. He got into the BMW and pulled out, heading towards the exit of their gated community. As he turned onto Pacific Ave he mumbled to himself through his teeth, "You're getting what's on the list darling, change in craving or not..."  

 

* * *

 

Sixteen minutes later (all green all the way! Suck it!) he turned down S. Mission Ave and pulled up to the 4-way stop at the intersection 100 yards from the parking lot entrance. There were two other cars also waiting as three teen-somethings stumbled through the crosswalk, stopping in the middle to keel over into a very poorly timed giggle fit. The man in the Dodge Ram to Logan's left honked his horn, causing them all to flip him off. Finally, out of the way enough, the Dodge pulled through the intersection, followed by Logan, the Mercedes M class sedan closing in the rear. They each turned down a different lot aisle, simultaneously seeing there were only two free spaces left. Logan looked at the clock – 10:36pm. "Dammit," he huffed. He looked over the cars he was passing and noticed the M class had a yellow diamond sticker in the rear window. He squinted in the parking lot light. "Baby on bo- SHIT." The car's windows weren't tinted and his eyes immediately went to the back-seat window – no car seats. "Shit fucking shit! I bet he's here for the same reason I am." And there was no way in hell he was going to go back home without that complete list in his eco-smart bag Veronica made sure he took everywhere. He looked back towards the two empty spaces just as the M Class pulled into one of them. He gunned it the rest of the way down the aisle and whipped into the parking spot, as he heard the screech of tires and a flash of bright red to his right. He put the car in park and quickly jumped out, just as the Dodge's window rolled down and the driver - not much older than he - leaned out with an angry look on his face. "What the hell man! I had that spot!"  

Logan gave the guy a half shrug and a (FAKE) sympathetic smile. "Sorry dude, I got a cravings list from my wife that she's needs right this second, and I didn’t see ya!" He turned to head towards the store and saw an elderly couple walking out. He pointed in their direction and called back to Mr Dodge, " Hey man. Looks like they're leavin'!" He picked up the pace a little, hoping to be in, out and home before Kimmel – Connor Larkin was guest hosting tonight and he and Veronica had been looking forward to making fun of him together all week. 

  

* * *

 

"Peanut butter..peanut butter. Where for art thou, peanut butter?" he smirked to himself. Having obtained all but that on Veronica's list, he paced up and down the bread aisle for that damn 'EXTRA CHUNKY' (or I'll taser you, my love) jar of peanut-buttery goodness. Not seeing any form of it anywhere, he glanced over the aisle to the produce section where he saw an elderly female employee sorting through the bananas. Turning on the Echolls charm he donned his most stunning smile and sauntered up to her, "Excuse me young lady, but could you please help me locate the peanut butter? It seems to have disappeared from its usual spot." The woman – Beverly – looked up at him, her posture immediately straightening, eyes lighting up and hand going to her perfectly curled hair (and that's how it's DONE!). "Well, aren't you just a peach. That seems to be the item of choice tonight, you're the second person that's asked me that." She turned around and pointed to an endcap display. "It's right over there dear, but it looks almost gone and we won't be restocking until tomorrow." Logan smiled and nodded at her in thanks, pivoted towards his goal when he noticed Beverly wasn’t kidding. There were about eleven jars left on the shelf, out of which only two that indicated 'EXTRA CHUNKY'. A faint warning signal went off in the back of his head, as he shifted his sites to the next aisle and noticed Mr M Class looking one end cap over. " _You're the second person that's asked me that...."_ echoed in his mind. He watched Mr M Class turn and zero in on his mark (because of COURSE he would), and he said a silent prayer to the Ocean Gods that he only needed one jar of anything other than ' EXTRA CHUNKY', which absolutely went unanswered when he saw Mr M Class reach for one of the two remaining jars.  

"Those wives of yours sure are lucky ladies. All three of you out for what I'm to assume is a pregnancy craving this late at night sure shows dedication. I tell ya, you can't ever go wrong with peanut butter..." 

Logan's head whipped around to find big, beefy Mr Dodge standing next to Beverly (but seriously folks, is this like, payback for stealing a parking spot?!) clearly asking for the same thing he and Mr M class were already after. He turned back around, his Navy tactical training kicking in and observed his surroundings; all that stood between him and the endcap was a 3 ½ ft aisle and a 3ft x 5ft wide display of citrus fruit. He glanced back at Mr Dodge, who was conveniently wearing a San Diego Chargers Jersey (because they will ALWAYS be SD! Wait, is that...?) and they locked eyes, both instinctively knowing what each other's end game was. Now, violently cursing said Ocean Gods, Logan knew it was do or die time. Imaging himself as Aragorn just before attacking the Black Gates of Mordor - "FOR FRODO!!" (VERONICA!) -  he quickly took two giant steps back in preparation of the jump he was about to make, Mr Dodge already moving towards and around the citrus display in his peripheral vision. 

If time could slow down to a miniscule second of a second, this was not that time. Within five Mississippi's, Logan had taken a running start bounding off the ground inches from the display stretching himself out as long as he could - back arched inward, feet first imitating a pole vaulter. As he came down for the landing his arms shot out in front and he reached for the peanut butter; his long fingers connected and he closed his grip around the jar, a feeling of utter elation and victory washing over him. Legs still bent from his landing, he began to straighten his back when Mr Dodge came at him from the right, completely blindsiding him with a hard side tackle, (like a lion to an oblivious gazel) his shoulder ramming into his jaw knocking Logan onto his side and down on the ground, landing on top of his legs.  

Instinct kicked in and Logan rolled onto his stomach, using his free hand to push himself up, shoving off Mr Dodge from his legs by tucking them into his core, causing him to slump down on the ground. "Tell you wife sorry, but mine's gotta taser she's not afraid to use!" He called back towards him as he made a beeline for the register. Knowing Mr Dodge probably hadn't appreciated his parting remark, he dropped his purchases on the counter and grabbed his wallet. Looking up at the college aged checker, he gave him a shit eating grin and said "Time is of the essence, son. Show me what you're made of and get me the hell outta here!" He clicked his mouth and waggled his eyebrows at him and looked over his shoulder. Mr Dodge was grabbing his other purchases and shoving them back in his basket, clearly pissed and ready for a fight. Logan turned back towards the checker, who had scanned and bagged everything, was also looking cautiously towards Mr Dodge. He pulled out a $50 bill and threw it in front of the young man. "Thanks man, you’ve done well. Keep the change for yourself!" He grabbed the bag and bolted for the door just as Mr Dodge was approaching the register. "Yeah, you better run asshole," he shouted. Logan, who had made it to the parking lot, threw his head back and barked out a loud laugh. "That's Admiral Asshole to you, good sir!" he called back as he got into his car. It wasn’t until he shifted into reverse that he began to feel it in his jaw, tasting the rusty flavor he was so long ago familiar with. Pulling the visor down, he inspected his face – yep, there was definitely blood on his mouth. Wincing as he adjusted in his seat, he knew there would be bruises on his side tomorrow as well (because he wouldn’t be Logan Echolls without a few, right?). He let out a sigh and shook his head chuckling to himself. "The things I do for love." Glancing at the clock – 10:58pm - he hightailed out of the lot, anxious to get home and relish in the retelling of his (HEROIC) quest for Veronica's munchies. 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, the way back did not do him any favors. Finally pulling into the garage at 11:45pm - no thanks to every god damn light being red this time – he grabbed his bag and hoped that Veronica wouldn’t be too upset. He got to the kitchen expecting to find her there but was disappointed when he found it empty. He put all but the peanut butter on the counter and walked through the living room back to the den where he could hear the TV on, and Connor Larkin's poor attempt at stand up. Before he'd opened his mouth, he heard her from the oversized Lazy-Boy. "I told you I'd change my mind if you took too long, babe." Logan rounded the couch to join her, only to find a giant tub of guacamole he'd made the day before, tortilla chips and tacos made from the tri-tip he'd smoked earlier in the day. His jaw dropped, causing him to wince again, and he scoffed at her. "Seriously Ronnie? I just spent the last 45 minutes literally doing battle for the list you gave me!"  

Pulling her eyes from the TV, she looked him up and down, eyebrow quirked, amusement apparent on her face. "Doing battle? Really Logan?" she said as she rolled her eyes. Noticing the jar in his hand, she gave him a loving smile, pointing her finger to her own mouth. "You've got a little something right there babe. You already dug into the peanut butter without me hmm?" Logan's hand went up to his bloody lip, "No, actually it was from - " Veronica looked back at the TV and patted the spot next to her. "Mmm hmmm. It's fine Lo. Come snuggle so we can rip Conner a new one." 

Logan's shoulders slumped forward and he huffed, his head lolling back and he smiled. "As you wish."  

His story would have to wait, no matter how epic it was. After all it was late and his hot, very, VERY pregnant wife wanted to snuggle. _Heroics be damned_ , he thought. And anyway, all he had to show for it was a busted lip. 


End file.
